Monsters Inc
by NerdyReader15
Summary: My name is Professor John Utonium, I work within a special branch of the government. I'm in charge of a special group,who along with my brother make up the Townsville Special Crimes Unit also known as the TSCU, solving crimes the NYPD can't. It ain't easy either, especially when your kinda niece is partnered with the town's newest bad boy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1, Episode 1: Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I'M REALLY HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES ITS JUST THAT WHEN I GET A GOOD IDEA FOR A STORY I WRITE IT DOWN AS SOON AS I CAN. SINCE I'M NOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE I'M ON SUMMER BREAK WITH MY FIRST FULL DAY WAS LAST WEDNESDAY, AND I DECIDED THAT I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN!**

 **I'M ALSO TRYING OUT A NEW WRITING STYLE WHERE THE CHARACTERS THOUGHTS ARE IN (), I** **ALSO** **KNOW THAT PEOLPE USE () FOR AUTHORS NOTES SO TO DIFFERENTIATE BETWEEN THE TWO:**

 **-() IS A CHAACTERS THOUGHTS**

 **-(A/N: ) IS AN AUTHORS NOTE**

 **-ALSO THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL BE BOLDED, AND THE CHARCATERS THOUGHTS WON'T**

 **SO FINALLY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Monsters Inc. Chapter 1, Episode 1

Chapter 1:

 _Flashback 7 years ago:_

 _I was walking out of the grocery store "Lets see my list" I muttered to myself "I've got the eggs, the fruit, and the vegetables-"as I got to my car, and was about to unlock it "hand over the stuff if you know what's good for you"_ ( **A/N: BASICALLY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PROFESSOR IN THE BEGINNING OF THE POWERPUFF** **GIRLS MOVIE** )

* * *

TIME SKIP: AT HOME

* * *

 _"Great it's raining like cats and dogs"_

 _*THUD* What was that, I hope this storm didn't knock down another tree branch. I got up and looked out the closest window, and saw that there was a definite object on my porch. It doesn't look like a tree branch, but either way it's on my porch, and blocking my path in case of emergency. I grabbed my raincoat, and walked over to my front door. I looked out through the peephole and paled that was no tree branch, it was...a little girl_

* * *

 _It's been 3 weeks since the little girl was abandoned on my doorstep. I tried to report this to the police, but they thought that I was trying abandoned my daughter, and told me that if I didn't want a kid I should've used protection. The Townsville police were no help, and I don't know anyone with medical knowledge. I have no idea what to do, the little girl would alternate between sleeping, and being in a dazed like state. Her fever hasn't rose yet , but it hasn't gone down yet either. Currently I'm sitting beside the little girl, she was a sound sleeper, and hasn't thrown up once yet. I still couldn't believe that someone would abandon such a cute little girl, she had short blond hair, peachy colored skin, and from what I could tell really big eyes._

 _She began to stir a little bit in her sleep, then she mumbled "Matsu...matsuuu..." then she turned around and went back to sleep. Matsu? the only "Matsu" I know was my older brother Matsuharu Utonium I haven't seen him in ages, and I don't even know his contact info. There's a slim possibility that the kid knows my brother, since he always got into fights he became known ad the B.O.B BRAWLER, and he always got into trouble...the kid could be a fan of the infamous B.O.B Brawler. I have no clue what "B.O.B" was, and frankly I don't want to know. I take a second glimpse at the kid before me, she looked like a good kid, and it doesn't look like she has any family. I could adopt her, and raise her as my own, I mean I was always great with kids, and she isn't a baby so there's a 99% possibility that I won't have to spend a fortune on diapers. I sighed, as much as I wanted to, I can't keep her, I can barely afford to feed myself much less a child, then factor in college, and medical expenses._

 _Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, I checked the peephole in my door... the stranger looks alot like Matsu..."YO, LIL' BRO OPEN UP, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE I CAN HEAR YOUR BREATHING!" It's Matsu alright just as loud as ever. I was ready to open the door when, it fell down at my feet. I was in shock there stood my brother Matsu who I haven't seen in at least 5 years, and he kicked my door down. "What" he said "Are you gonna invite me in or what?" and still as rude as ever. "Sure come on in brother your always welcomed here." "Yeah, yeah, yeah cut the sissy crap already, and make me some food!" As he walked into my house I noticed the bags on his eyes, at the right angle they could look like bruises. He also looked worried about something."Follow me into the kitchen, is there anything you want to eat or drink?"_

 _"Coffee's fine" he muttered_

 _"Hey Matsu what's wrong you look upset?!" I asked "I'm not upset about jackshit" he responded."Matsu I know something is wrong, because you don't show up in the middle of the night, acting like a total douche."_

 _"Ugh...I messed up big time bro! I can't even go home because of this!"_

 _"What's wrong Matsu?"_

 _"Matsu..." said a tiny voice Matsu, and I turned around. There stood the little girl, the one who was abandoned on my doorstep, and in a coma-like state for 3 weeks was in the kitchen doorway rubbing her eye. I turned to look at Matsu, and all he says to me:_

 _"This is Buttercup my daughter..."_

* * *

(PROFESSORS POV IN THE PRESENT)

Almost there just one more wire to cut, and- "PROFESSOR WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Yelled a panicky intern who came running like a bat out of hell (*sigh*) "calm down Jimmy was it I'm sure the guys at HQ can handle whatever the problem is..." I said calmly, (no offense but every other week it's another problem with this guy!) "Ummm actually sir my name is Boomer sir I've worked for your company for 6 months, and bring you coffee 8 times a day, wait not important, we actually really need your help..." He was the one that brought me coffee (I always thought that was Buttercup who brought me it...not important John pay attention to the hyper squirrel boy that's in front of you) "okay I'll do it" I said (I'm not really sure what this is all about but he looks like a good candidate to be a friend for my 'niece'.)

"Good, sir follow me" I follow him out of my lab, and down a hallway pass my other colleagues working on some inventions against a fight with a Level 4 monster. (Lucky them...John pay attention to sugar boy) "...so suga-er I mean Boomer is it? What exactly do I have to help out with?" I ask (man this is really awkward worse then giving my 'niece' the talk *shudder* that's a nightmare I don't even want to think abou...focus John focus) Boomer began to laugh "...I see Buttercup's nickname for me is becoming quite popular isn't it? as for what you have to help us with ( *gulp* I hope it's not another rogue attack I'm still healing up from the last one) we need your help with interrogation..." (Wait interrogation?) "Um Boomer I'm not the guy that can handle witnesses, remember the incident with the gun..."(Dear God that was scary...)

"Ooooh yeah I remember that me and BC laughed about that for hours..." He began to smile, and go off into Boomer land (Great job HQ hiring an air-head as an intern 'GREAT JOB' (-_-) Wait a minute...)

" Wait a minute Boomer why can't Buttercup handle this guy, I mean look at her she can make the Demon Lord himself terrified..." Boomer began to stare off in any direction besides me, "...Well the thing is sir...um...well..." (This is annoying...) "JUST SPIT IT OUT BOOMER" I yell (this kid is really, REALLY bothersome) "...Buttercup kind of attacked 7 different witnesses already, and she's also busy with a different witness anyway..." He trailed off ( great, lovely, peaches and cream Buttercup ate that many guys *good grief*)

"hmmm so BC is busy, so I'm the only logical guy left" I said, as we reached the interrogation hallway, there were many rooms of various sizes, a nice little light outside to tell 'hey I'm busy here in a soundproof room with a possible criminal who is 10 times stronger then me' type of light. I look over at the third room to my left with a bunch of humans and monsters crowded around it.

"Whats going on here?" I ask (Geez I hope Buttercup isn't in another fight this'll be the 8th one today...) "The new recruit just cornered the biggest Glutton ( **A/N: REFERENCE TO TOKYO GHOUL** ) in all of District 5" said a very over excited intern ( I think her name is Bubbles, and this is great this means that I DON'T have to do interrogation "Thank God!"...) "That's very good...Bubbles is it?" I say (Excellent! another friend for Buttercup.) "That's correct sir, and I know that your name is Professor John Utoniums." She says bubbly (Boy, is her personality contagious!) I look at her appearance she has brown hair, and sky blue eyes if she had _blond_ hair I would think she and BC could pass off as twins. "H-h-hi B-bu-bbles" stutters a very blushing Boomer (He likes her...). "Hi Boomie" says Bubbles "How are y-" "SHHH"said ( **A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF SAYING "SHHH" IS CORRECT GRAMMER BUT I'M JUST GOING TO ROLL WITH IT!)** a pink fluffy monster. "Sorry" was muttered "C'mon" says Boomer "Let's go find BC, and head out to lunch" "Where do you think she is anyways" says Bubbles. "If she's not in interrogation, most likely she is down in the gym" says Boomer "What are we waiting for" says Bubbles "Let's go get BC" (I hope she's in a good mood, and will be reasonable when receiving some bad news!)

* * *

"Hey Professor" said Buttercup, (we were at the gym and by the way everyone was exercising the monthly fitness test is coming up) "so how's your training going Buttercup" asks Bubbles "It's doing fine except no one here is a good spotter!" she says this glaring around at several different weight lifters, and they paled. "That's um interesting BC" I say (does this mean she isn't in a good mood?) "Eh it doesn't matter much anyways since I've been stronger than them since I was 5" (OK,so she is in a good mood?) "That's good BC" says Bubbles "Yeah" says Boomer "It means that not only do you have a strong, healthy body but you also have a strong healthy mind" "Whatever" says Buttercup (No matter how much she shrugs it off its obvious that she's touched!)

* * *

As we got into the car with Bubbles and Boomer in the back, Buttercup riding shotgun since she's my partner, and me driving (DUH!) "Oh Buttercup, that remind me, before heading to Anteiku for lunch, we just have to report to HQ for a status update, is that ok?!" I ask "Whatever" was her only response

When we arrived at HQ also known as The Mayor's Office ( I know BC, and what I'll say next will increase her suspicions...) "Ok,Bubbles and Boomer we'll be right back, just have to do a status update!" They just gave a nod, and we turned around and left for what I can only describe as...a suicide mission.

* * *

"Hey, Professor why are we here?" Asked Buttercup "You'll see Buttercup, You'll see!" Was the only thing I said as we stepped into the Mayor's Office, it to see Ms. Bellum, a boy around Buttercup's age, and a women with blonde hair and glasses. As we approached the group Ms. Bellum stood up and said to Buttercup:

"This is Butch Jojo, a new recruit from Citysville, and as of today he is to be your new partner..."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: AND SCENE...YES I AM VERY WEIRD...THIS IS KIND OF AWKWARD T-T...NO WAIT VERY AWKWARD...TT-TT...WAIT VERY OFF TOPIC HERE...WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY...I FORGOT...OH WELL I'LL JUST INCLUDE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER 2!...**

 **NEXT TIME ON MONSTERS INC. CHAPTER 2: A NEW PARTNERSHIP AND A CRIME FIGHTING MONKEY**


	2. Chapter 2,Episode 2: A New Partnership

Chapter 2, Episode 2: A New Partnership, and A Crime Fighting Monkey

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* * *

 _(Flashback 7 years ago)_

* * *

Professor's POV:

 _"Well with that being said, excuse me for a second..." said Matsu_

 _Matsu goes over to Buttercup, and says...Er technically yells..._

 _"FIRST OFF, KAROU YOU IDIOT, YOU HAD ME AND IVY WORRIED SICK!"_

 _Karou? Buttercup didn't seem to mind the change as Matsu shook her like a rag doll._

 _"SECOND WHY THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU RUN OFF, AND WHY THE FUCK HERE?!"_

 _Karou just stared blankly before yelling "DA-DA!" with a huge grin plastered on her face._

 _"DON'T YOU "DA-DA" ME I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU YET!" shouted Matsu_

 __TIMESKIP_ (5 HOURS LATER!)_

 _As soon as Matsu stopped yelling to catch his breath it was already into the wee hours of the morning._

 _"Hey Johnny..." said Matsu "do you have a phone I could use?"_

 _"Sure thing" I said "there's one by the trash can over there" I said pointing to the obvious hot pink phone on the yellow walls._

 _Matsu walked over "let's see" he muttered "555-2107-637" as he pushed the numbers in._

 _The phone was making that 'ringy' type of sound then you here a "who's there?" Asked the speaker..._

 _"Oh l...um...hi Ivy it's me Matsu I was just calling to-..."_

 _"YOU FUCKING DEADBEAT I TOLD YOU, YOU AIN'T COMING BACK UNTIL YOU FIND HER, DIE IN THE FUCKING STREETS FOR ALL I CARE YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!" Said the speaker on the other line._

 _"Actually funny_ _story Ivy, K-chan was with my brother all along...isn't that great?!" Said Matsu weakly "GREAT? HOW IS THIS GREAT? BUTTERCUP IS SICK, AND YOUR BROTHER ISN'T A FREAKING DOCTOR! FOR ALL WE KNOW BUTTERCUP IS BRAIN DEAD!" screamed Ivy_

 _From where I was standing it sounded like this "Ivy" person was close to Buttercup/Karou. I wonder if she's Buttercup's mother..._

* * *

 _(Previously on Monsters Inc.)_

 _"This is Butch Jojo a new recruit from Citysville and as of today he is to be your new partner..."_

* * *

(NOW)

"This is Butch Jojo a new recruit from Citysville and as of today he is to be your new partner!" Said Ms. Bellum

"Oh joy!" Said the Mayor completely oblivious to the strong tension in the room.

"Buttercup listen it's not that I don't want to be your partner, it's that I'm not cut out for the danger, I mean look at me I can barely run a mile-"

"That's not something you should be bragging about Professor!" Said Butch

"BUTCH" Hissed the blonde hair lady.

"Look Buttercup what's done is done, there isn't anything else you can do about it, and throwing a tantrum isn't going to change anything" said Ms. Bellum

"I wasn't throwing a tantrum, or planning to throw one at all" said a very pouty looking Buttercup.

"Besides how DO we know that this kid isn't a spy for The Gourmet or Jason or something" says Buttercup "Well all I know is that if this guy can do the amazing feet of opening up my pickle jar, then he's obviously a good guy!"

Everyone pales

"Um Mayor" says Butch

"I don't think that could be considered an 'amazing feet'"

"Oh but you see my boy it is, see as I demonstrate"

( **A/N: IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE MAYOR LOOKS LIKE IN THE AMERICAN TV SERIES, THAT'S HOW HE LOOKS LIKE JUST A LITTLE MORE ANIMEY(SP?) )**

As The Mayor demonstrates this everyone else pales because all the Mayor was doing was hugging a jar of pickles, and grunting (This looks and sounds so wrong (-_-') )

"Well, let's just head to lunch, it'll be a nice break from work"

"Sounds good Professor, but where are we going?"

"Don't worry Buttercuup you'll like it, it's a small coffee shop located in District 20 called Anteiku, and um Butch can come too if he wants..."

(Buttercup's face is emotionless, that means she's out for blood...*GULP* I'm so dead, goodbye cruel world! (TT_TT) )

"That's good to hear Professor Utonium, not only will Butch get re-familiarized with Townsville, but he can also catch up with Buttercup, and his little rag-tag gang..." said the blonde woman happily

"AUNT SARAH" hissed Butch

"There's no way out of it Butch, Bara-chan agrees that you need to spend more time with people whose only goals aren't prison, and gangs." said Ms. Sarah

"Fine" grumbled Butch.

* * *

 _Boomer's POV:_

As I watched Buttercup and the Professor walk into the building I couldn't help but feel bad for the both of them.

"Its such a shame" said Bubbles

"How so" I asked (God, help me I just realized that I am in alone in a car with THE Miyako "Bubbles" Gotokuji)

I looked over at her she seemed a little bit uncomfortable

( _for an angel)_ said my subconscious (shut up) I thought.

"Well..." said Bubbles, she looked down at her feet, and blushed.

Then it hit me (she doesnt like to gossip... _just like an angel..._ OH SHUT UP!)

"you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" I said

"Thanks" she said "but I've known you for a couple of years" she rambled

"it has been a while" I said

"so technically speaking its not gossiping...it's just two friend having a conversation that concerns a very dear friend of ours...right?!" She said

"Right" she seemed to be more relaxed, and her shyness seems to have vanished...

"Ok, here I go..." she said "it's been rumored throughout the office that the Professor and Buttercup won't be partners anymore..."

"Really" I said "yeah but there's more" she said

"The reason that is being said is that the Professor can't keep up with Buttercup, that's why they have the new recruit to replace the Professor, but I have my own theory about it..."

"Go on..."

"My theory is that the whole thing is an experiment"

"An experiment?"

"Yeah, an experiment..."

"How's this a experiment?

"Well, first off this new recruit is Butch Jojo"

"Butch..."

"I remember him, we use to fight you guys all the time when we were little...Er sorry about that by the way..."

"Its all right!" Said Bubbles "the past is in the past..." she trailed off

(Boy this is getting kind of awkward (-_-') )

"Second off, why is it that out of all the recruits, they partner up two of the most violent sociopaths that ever existed!" exclaimed Bubbles

"Good point" said Boomer

"It wasn't exactly a good call HQ made, imagine all the risks..." I said, I can only imagine the horrors, from what I remember of Butch, and from what I know about Buttercup (having known her for long enough, that I can actually remember a time where all BC wore was skirts...)

"And my third, and most basic argument is that Butch is a "new recruit" by HQ, and office standards...right?!" She said/asked

I thought about this, then it hit me...

(Oh My Gandolf) "Oh my Gandolf"

Bubbles smiled seeing that I finally got it...

"Since he's a newbie he's suppose to be an intern like us, but instead he's an agent..."

"Yeap" said Bubbles

"At any rate we'll be agents soon, right? So it's not like it's anything that secret?!"

"Yeah" Its obvious to both Bubbles and Me that at the rate we're going we're not going to be agents in this millennium...

I looked out the windows, and it was raining pretty hard

Then the car doors opened

"Bubbles do wanna ride shot gun?" Asked Buttercup

"Sure" chirped Bubbles (Boy this is gonna be awkward...)

So basically this is how the most awkward car ride turned out:

The Professor Sat in the front, with Bubbles riding shotgun happily singing to "Na Na Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance (Did you think I would say she was singing to "love makes the world go round")

And guess where I was...

Stuck in between two demons with blood lust in their eyes...

* * *

Butch's POV:

Ugh...here I am sitting in a cop car with three people I don't like (Boomers ok I guess...)

Soooo...you must be Butch right? My name is Bubbles its very nice to meet you!" She said holding out her hand

I shook it only because it's obvious she's a HUGE MCR fan, (Correction there are only two people in this car I really can't stand)

 _Na Na Na Na_

 _Drop like a bulletshell-_

(I wonder what kind of monsters Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer are...)

*Ring**Ring* the car phone chimed

"Hey Bubbles can you answer that for me?"

"Sure thing" said Bubbles

"Hello Mayor your on speaker phone" said the Professor

"PROFESSOR YOU NEED TO BRING YOUR TEAM HERE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE THERE'S A ROBBERY IN PROGESS AT THE TOWNSVILLE NATIONAL BANK!" yelled the Mayor

"We'll be there as soon as we can" said the Professor

"Sorry guys I guess we'll have to put lunch on hold..." He said sheepishly while two evil green demons (me and it ) glared at him

* * *

TIMESKIP: At the crime scene

* * *

"What's the situation" asks the Professor

"Not good" said Ms. Bellum

"the robbers have taken hostages and won't come out"

"Is it dangerous" asked the Professor

"If your a human, vampire, or werewolf then yes but the girls and boys should be fine!" Said Ms. Bellum

"Ok kids you know what to do" said the professor

"Got it" said Buttercup, and another girl who looked like Buttercup

Then Buttercup, the look alike, bubbles, and her look alike took off running down the street.

"Boomer you and Brent are going to get the medical supplies and trauma kits from the ambulances"

Boomer, and his look alike Brentnodded and took off

This left just me and I guess my look alike

"Butch you and Bruce have the most important part...catching the bad guys"

this "Bruce" fellow nodded and pulled me after him towards the police barricade set up in front of the bank.

"Look names Bruce" said Bruce

"Butch" I said

"Let's do the fancy pancy introductions later" he said

"Agreed" I said

Then I heard whistles and yells from cops and pedestrians

"They're getting away, they're escaping"

"Time to go Butch" said Bruce

The two suspects were going really fast as we turned a corner we saw what looked like the girls dressed up as Girl Scouts...(Good grief)

"Girl Scout Cookies, Girl Scout Cookies" shouted the 4 girls

"excuse me" said Bubbles and the blonde Bubble look alike

"Get out of my way" said the first dude and he sprinted off

The second guy said "Thanks" and ripped the boxes out of their hand, and tossed a box to his sprinting partner.

"Hey get back here"

Buttercup and I ran after then as Bruce helped the look alikes...and Bubbles

We were running as fast as we could we almost caught up to them as I was getting prepared to tackle one of them turned around and...

*BANG**BANG*

Then I blacked out...

* * *

"Relax Mother Bara, and Aunt Keane it was only a fleash wound im fine" I groaned (man this is getting SUPER annoying)

Just then the Professor and Buttercup came walking in (thank God I was about to due of overexposure to cooties)

"Be glad it's just a flesh wound Butch your really lucky you could've been killed" he said

"Did we catch the robbers" I asked

"No" said Buttercup "it's not necessary, there were tracking devices in the cookie boxes.

"Where we're they tracked down too" asked Ms. Keane

"A warehouse in the woods" said the Professor

* * *

TIMESKIP: at the warehouse

* * *

"Butch where are we?" Asked Buttercup

"I don't know, but be careful" I said

"Everything looks abandoned" she said while stepping on a circus pad

"Yeah, everything is covered in dust" I said

Suddenly glass chambers closed, and with a satisfying beep locked in place. (SHIT)

"WHO THE F*** ARE YOU" demands Buttercup

The strange little ape-like man cackles and yells...

"I AM MOJO JOJO" and then Buttercup blacked out...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **ANNNNND...THAT'S A WRAP EVERYONE, I HAVE TO SAY THAT AMONG MY OTHER STORIES THIS ONE I CAN SEE ALOT OF IDEAS AND PLANS FOR I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTER'S THIS WILL BE,** **BUT THE ONLY CHALLENGE IS FIGURING OUT THE CHAPTER NAMES, AND POSSIBLE CASES TO WORK ON **... **IF THERE'S ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING IN THE STORY** **JUST PM ME, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ANY UPCOMING CHAPTERS! :)**


End file.
